


Sequitur Tenebris Lucem

by LightningStarborne



Series: Fallaces Sunt Rerum Species [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bromance, Fluff, GFY, Humour, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title means 'Darkness Follows The Sunlight' in Latin.<br/>A group of students are trying to convince Nico to come to a party with them that night, but he keeps insisting that he's fine, he's got plans. Nobody believed him.<br/>He was telling the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sequitur Tenebris Lucem

**Author's Note:**

> My sister requested this.  
> Basically What if a bunch of people were pestering Nico about going to a party with them, and he keeps saying 'No, I have plans' but they don't believe him until the seven appear with Reyna, Calypso, and Will. And everyone is surprised.
> 
> ENJOY

Nico's second year of mortal High School didn't start well. There were four new kids in his grade, and they all kept trying to get him to go to a party. It was the first of the year and it would be the second Friday after school started. Nico didn't have an excuse. Yet.

 

Jamie was invited to a party. She was ecstatic. She wasn't popular, so she didn't get to go to very many parties. The only problem was that Nico didn't want to go.

"What's so bad about a party?" she asked him. "You get to dance, have fun, eat stuff and a whole bunch of other things."

"I don't like parties." he grumbled. "And I'm not going."

"Why not? It'll be fun, I promise." she smiled. "I need a wingman. I want to get a date or something."

Nico sighed. "I don't like parties. They have too many excitable teenagers who are mostly trying to get laid. I won't go."

Jamie sighed back. "You're such a recluse. You've have almost no friends and you don't like parties."

He glared at her. "I have a very large group of friends. You just haven't met them."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him. "And how do I know that you're not just making that up?"

Nico just smiled at her.

 

On the day of the party, Nico grinned at Jamie triumphantly. "I can't go to the party. I have plans."

"Really? Where? And with whom?"

"My large group of friends that you don't think exist." He smiled mischievously at her.

"I still don't know if they exist. You could be just making up an excuse not to go to the party for all I know."

Nico's phone chirped. He glanced at it and smiled. "Will just texted. They're going to pick me up after school." He smirked at her.

 

At lunch they sat down at they're normal table, and as per usual to the past two weeks, the four newbies came over to ask Nico to come to their party. And as usual, Nico said no.

"Come on cutie pie! Just ten minutes? I can't promise nobody bites though." That was Judy, the most annoying of the group. And she was in love with Nico, and never believed him when he claimed to have a boyfriend.

"No. I have plans." That made the group blink in surprise.

"Can't you just postpone them? This is the first party of the year, you know." said Richard, the least annoying.

"My sister and best friend are in town for a few days. They are going back across the country soon. No I will not skip spending time with them to go to your stupid party." Nico was practically spitting.

"You're just making that up, to get out of it." Sally smiled gently, like she was talking to a four year old.

"We'll see." said Nico.

 

Jamie hadn't actually believed him. In hindsight, she probably should have.

So when two jeeps and a sports car rolled up to the curb as Jamie, Nico, and the Four walked out, she didn't think they were Nico's friends. That is, until a girl with caramel skin hopped out and cried "Nico!" 

Nico smiled at the girl and she ran forward and gave him a hug. "Hazel, it is so good to see you. How are things on your side of the continent? Frank treating you well? Has Arion come to see you?"

Hazel laughed "We can answer on the way to the restaurant. You get to ride with Reyna and your boyfriend. Reyna will fill you in."

Nico smiled at her and walked up to the sports car while she ran back to the jeep she'd jumped out of. Nico slid into the sports car and the driver leaned over and kissed saying, "Hey, Angel."

Reyna leaned forward and greeted Nico. Then the top of the sports car slid away, leaving the car topless and the occupants exposed to the wind.

Nico waved at the speechless students as the sports car pulled away from the curb, followed by two jeeps.


End file.
